Mission 7: Forever sets The Sun
Overview Now that the Allies have prevented a disaster, both the Allies and the Soviets are wanting to know where they can strike the Empire next. Agent Tanya has information from an informant in the Empire's high command that Emperor Yoshiro has ordered an emergency meeting in the Imperial Capital of Tokyo. Your mission is to destroy the huge symbols of the Empire's military and force their surrender. Objecitves Primary #Hold out for Soviet Reinforcements #Establish a Base in Tokyo #Destroy the Nagama Dojos #Destroy the Tenzai Robot Factory #Destroy the Shirada Docks #Destroy the Toyama High Command Building #Sink Tatsu's fleet Bonus #Clear the Empire Blockade Map Tactics Part 1 You will begin the mission with a good siazble base which you can build a good force quickly. Train peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, and because you'll have a Seaport from the outset, train some Dolphins as well as some Hydrofoils. Your job in this part is to hold off until Soviet forces arrive. With a good sizable Naval force, you may even to take out the blockade located east of your base. Try not to let any of the Empire's forces destroy your base, hold out for around 10 minutes. Note No matter if the 10 minutes have passed or if you complete the Bonus Objective which is to destroy the blockade. General krukov will call you and tell you that the Soviets are unable to aid you in your mission. After that, the Empire's forces will activate their superweapon: The Psionic Decimator which reduces your base to rubble in save your Construction Yard, have it pack into an MCV and use the Chronosphere to Chronoshift it to the northeast part of the battlefield. Once your MCV is on the other side of the battlefield, build a Boot Camp and train an Engineer to repair your damaged Construction Yard. Build up a good defense around your base as the Empire's forces will come and try to destroy your second base. Try to build several Athena Cannons (as you'll have them in this mission) as you'll have to deal with a good number of Wave-Force Towers that can destroy your forces very easily. Once you built up a sizable force, have it go and destroy the Nagama Dojos (marked by the Green Star numbered 2) as they are the closest to your base and the loosely defended. Build up a sizable force of Mirage Tanks, Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers and Athena Cannons. Take out the defenses, the Construction Yard there and then concentrate your fire on the Dojos. Once you destroy the Dojos, it is wise to build 2 Prospectors and have them set up outpost so you can Build a Seaport as you're going to need a good Naval force as Tatsu will eventually come out and fight you with his fleet. With either some Assault Destroyers or some Mirage Tanks Chronoshifted, go after the Shirada Docks next. It is also wise that you have some Aircraft Carriers to take out some of the defenses around some of the bases and even thin out the numbers surrounding the Tenzai Robotics Factory (your nect Target) With either Assault Destroyers, Aircraft Carriers or Chronoshifted Mirage Tanks, take out the Tenzai Robotics Factory (marked by the Green Star numbered 4) which should only have some King Onis, but still be careful as it is defended quite well. Your last target should be the Toyama High Command Building. Build up a really good and sizable force so you can replace your losses. If you haven't destroyed them yet, you'll have to deal with some really heavy defenses, so make sure you have several Athena Cannons on your force to deal with some of these defesnes. Once you destroyed the strong defenses, lay we=aste to the base surrounding the building, then turn all fo your attention on the building, once everything is destroyed on ther battlefield, you'll complete the mission.